


Silence is (not always) Golden

by hitokiridarkempress



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Do not repost on another site, Getting Back Together, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug, Stephen gets his hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony gets his hug, Whump, somebody's gonna get a hurt real bad, stephen strange has a heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiridarkempress/pseuds/hitokiridarkempress
Summary: Stephen Strange always loved the silence, he also loves Tony, But he couldn't have both. He's beginning to regret his choices.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 20
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what time it is? Time to turn Stephen's heart into a pincushion >:D
> 
> Based off TD's work where Tony is sad and suggested they take a break from each other.

He just stares at the empty chair across from him.

Stephen always liked the silence. It’s calm, peaceful, and quiet. Everything Tony was not, Tony was too restless, wild, and loud. It was inevitable that their relationship wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ last. They were too different; they fought too much, needed too much, wanted too much.

In the end, their love wasn’t enough. They were just…too much.

Ending the relationship was bittersweet, to see Tony walk away but felt the immense relief that he wasn’t the one ending the relationship. Tony had enough people who walked away from his life, a small selfish part of him was…happy. To not having to argue every day, to sleep in sheer blissful silence, he loved Tony but he loved the peace and quiet more.

The peace lasted for a week. The silence he loved so much became heavy, regretful, and deafening.

Calling for Tony in the kitchen only to hear silence gave him the bitter reminder. The silence leaves him cold, and alone. He misses the noise, he misses Tony.

He can still faintly hear Tony’s laughter in the library, his quips in the foyer, the soft “I love yous” in his bedroom. But it’s all in his head, Tony is gone.

Stephen stares at the empty chair across from him. He can see Tony smiling and laughing with his cup of coffee. And Stephen feels at peace and warm.

He blinks and Tony is gone, only silence and cold remained.

Stephen hates the silence now.


	2. Silence is Gold Titanium Alloy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Tony thinks of silence and be the one to finally walk away

Tony never did like the silence, too many unwanted memories of how he was unwanted and unloved. Silence is cold and harsh. His father often wanted him quiet and gone. No one wanted to listen to him, or care. He remembers being the small boy again locked in his room, quiet, unwanted, and alone.

He hates it.

He learned that being noisy gets attention, whether good or bad. At least he wasn’t alone. So he makes damn sure to not stay quiet. To be quiet is to be unwanted. Quiet is cold and lonely. Tony doesn’t want to feel that.

That was why it hurt to walk away from Stephen.

Stephen wanted him quiet; Tony knows better, Stephen wanted him gone just like everyone else. It hurts, knowing that someone he loved didn’t want him the way he is. But he’s used to it; he loves Stephen and doesn’t want Stephen to hate him in silence. To have his back turned away from him in bed, with anger and resentment filling the wretched heavy quiet. So for the first time in his life, he finally walked away. 

If Stephen wanted quiet, he could at least give him that. He’s free to be as loud as he wants without being hated.

Constantly moving around, hanging around loud crowds started to lose its appeal. Around with all walks of life, he still feels empty and alone.

…

But he can learn to like the silence. Because Stephen likes the peace and quiet and Stephen is trying to teach him to like it too. Learning that Stephen loved him and wanted to try again, if Stephen is willing to try; so can he.

Silence that once reminded him of how unwanted he was is now warm embraces in bed. Soft kisses and long cuddles on the couch.

Lying quiet in Stephen’s arms in bed, he can feel Stephen nuzzling his neck. Tony thinks he can like the silence. It feels peaceful and warm, and he’s not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Stephen, if you wanted Tony to be quiet for a while, just pound your tiny boyfriend through the mattress and cuddle him afterwards. He can be as loud as the hell he wants when making love ;)
> 
> Reviews are appreciated on Mondays.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no, this is not the end...
> 
> You can yell at me here or at my Tumblr at [MetalandFood](https://metalandfood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
